As a result of advances in technology, cellular videophones may be used to enhance a phone conversation between two parties. During the conversation, the persons speaking may transmit their headshots as a way to enhance communication between the two parties. In a conversation, however, the relative movement between the lens of a cellular video phone and its user's head may result in one or more erratic movements or a displacement of the headshot image transmitted to the other party. This movement or displacement may occur because of the natural motion of the hand when operating a cellular videophone, for example. In other instances, this movement may be more pronounced when a party in the conversation is inside a moving vehicle such as an automobile, for example. Vehicular bumps and vibrations may contribute to erratic movement, motion, and/or displacement of the transmitted headshot. A party that receives a headshot, which suffers such erratic movement, motion, and/or displacement, may be unable to recognize the person corresponding to the headshot.
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.